El 'Caos' de una vida
by Andro-san
Summary: Este es un claro ejemplo de como una vida normal, no lo sera por culpa de la casualidad y las desiciones, y no el destino. Con extractos de Sonic the Hedgehog y Avatar por ahora, despues vienen mas. Have crazy! Contenido Explicito. Leer bajo riesgo.


Historia Original de: Alejandro Aleman Arriaga (Alias: Andro)  
>Agradecimientos Especiales a: Orlando Gonzales, Rodolfo Avalos, Cintia Ayala, Karen Quezada, Karla Rodrigues e Irene Lara. Si no los hubiera conocido, no podria completar el story.<p>

/-\\ El caos de una vida /-\\

Capitulo 1

De 'nadie' a 'alguien'.

**-Voz Narrando:** "Todo comienzo mientras tenia una vida normal. Soy un joven de 17 años, complexion no muy delgada, piel morena, cabello castaño tan obscuro que parecia negro, ondulado y largo hasta los hombros, ojos obscuros como la mas funebre noche, pero brillantes como el fuego mismo. Regularmente visto con pantalon de mesclilla, tenis negros algo grandes, paresidos a los que usan los que practican skate, pero un poco mas pequeños, camisas negras o azules y un chaleco azul marino con bolsas para las manos que tengo desde hace mucho, pues me lo regalo alguien especial. Sin ser la maxima eminencia en algo, solo algo sobresaliente en estrategia, numeros, logistica, programacion y videojuegos. Soy otaku (por demas esta desir que significa). Una familia normal: mis padres, una hermana mayor y un hermanito menor. No soy pobre ni rico, tampoco soy un cualquiera o descendiente de un linaje o algo asi. Mi nombre...Alexander Alerikk. Estudie una carrera tecnica en mi preparatoria, siendo el mas joven de todos siempre. ¿Que por que estoy aqui en el 'Horno 3'[1] rodeado de tantos jovenes? Pues resulta que es el ultimo dia del curso...y de paso de toda la carrera, y como es costumbre en la E.I.A.O. Sto. Domingo[2], nos han traido a visitar el...¿museo?...en fin. ¿Pero como es entonces que siendo mi vida algo tan normal y cotidiano (rodeado de amistades alocadas ¬_¬'), como es que vale la pena contar mi historia? Bueno, eso es porque...¡digamos que ese fue el ultimo dia normal de mi vida! n_n' ya sabran despues porque."

**ENCUENTRO SIN SENTIDO**

**-Voz de Alex narrando:** "El dia comenzo como se supone deberia comensar: yo con mis amigos en el autobus, un monton de comentarios sin sentido, a unos asientos la chica que hasta hace 4 meses era mi novia...y sus amigas claro, momentos agradables y otros incomodos ... lo normal."

**-Orlando: "**Oye Aleman, ¿que tienes planeado hacer cuando lleguemos al horno?" -desia en voz baja un joven de gran tamaño, alto, formido, piel morena, cabello corto pero visiblemente ondulado, oscuro como sus ojos, con vestimenta similar a la del sujeto sentado un lado de el, al cual le hacia la pregunta-.

**-Alex:** "Pues...la verdad, pasearme en busca de algo interesante, detenerme en las proyecciones, intentar explorar todo el lugar...lo normal ¿por?" -respondia el, que de alguna forma, que aun era dificil de entender para el, se habia ganado el apodo de 'Aleman'-.

**-Rodolfo:** "No te hagas weeey...se refiere a 'Alessa'." -contestaba un joven de piel clara de complexion similar a la de Alexander, pero con cabello que tenia cierto paresido al de Wolverin de X-men [Propiedad de Marvel Comic's] y ojos obscuros con tonalidades verdes, sentado detras-.

**-Alex:** "Ah, eso ... la verdad, no lo habia pensado," -Orlando y Rodolfo bufaron- "pero la verdad es que intentare no ponerle mucha atencion, si me llego a crusar con Karin, la saludare, tal vez platique con ella un rato, como cualquier persona, y seguire mi camino."

**-Cynthia:** "¡ESA ES LA ACTITUD!" -desia una joven de tamaño compacto, esbelta, bajita, cabello lasio, largo hasta la espalda color castaño claro, ojos cafe y vestimenta de tipica joven de 18 años- "despues de todo ella fue la que proboco que la trataras como una cualquiera ... ¡y no empieces con que no es culpa de ella o que tu no se que! ¿!¿!¿!¿!entendiste!" -desia con claro rostro de molestia finjida y atemorisante-

**-Alex:** "¡no lo hare!" -comento el regañado con una gota en la cien, mientras una chica de cabellos chinos color castaño obscuro que estaba algunos asientos adelante, pero del lado opuesto del autobus, veia fijamente hacia esa direccion-.

Para Alex todo salia segun lo anticipado: se juntaron los grupos con los asesores para pactar orarios y puntos de encuentro, al terminar de esto comenzo un recorrido dirijido por cada quien al gusto y en compañia de quien quisiera. Asi de pronto el grupo de 4 se separo en 2, Orlando y Alex intentando encontrar mas cosas interesantes, mientras Cynthia y Rodolfo buscaban un lugar mas "intimo". Pero no duro mucho asi puesto que Orlando y Alex se apostaron encontrar lo mas interesante del lugar, tomando secciones y caminos separados, dejando a cada quien con su propio camino por recorrer.

Mientras Alex seguia en su busqueda y se topaba con mas conocidos, termino en una zona no muy visitada, pero al cabo de unos momentos, termino en una de las situaciones mas incomodas que se le podria ocurrir. Ya que en ese lugar solo se encontraban el y 3 jovenes señoritas mas, Karin(la chica que los observaba en el autobus) junto con Karly e Irana (mejores amigas de esta). Y ante esta situacion desidio intentar eludirlas para evitar una discusion (como era normal en sus encuentros durante los ultimos 4 meses), pero contrario a lo que hubiera pensado, y antes de un parpadeo, se encontraba a solas al lado de Karin sin nadie alrrededor.

**-Alex:** "(mierda...¡mierda!...¡MIERDA! -pensaba- ¿ahora que? Hubiera esperado que me intentaran recriminar las entre las tres, ¿¡pero esto! De seguro ya notaron que aun la amo y como me siento mal cada vez que discutimos, y ahora me intentan torturar asi...¿o no? )" -como ya notaron, el era un tanto paranoico en este asunto, ya que el rechazo de su amada con quien estuvo casi 2 años, le habia dolido bastante, y dejado una amarga marca mas en su corazon-.

**-Karin:** "mhmhh" -tosia la joven a su lado mientras el otro solo atinava a pensar '¡mierda!-, "es interesante lo que estuvo aqui, ¿no lo cres?" -el joven solo asintio moviendo su cabeza intentando de manera sobrehumana retener el impulso de ver esos ojos que le paresian siempre tan ermosos- "Sabes que no me quede solo para desirte eso." -dijo mas como una afirmacion que como una pregunta- "Sabes, hay algo que quiero desir..".

**-Alex:** "No es necesario." -contesto tajantemente antes de que terminara la frase, aunque paresia mas triste y angustiado que molesto-.

**-Karin:** "DEJAME HABLAR ... De verdad ocupo desirtelo, y no espero un no por respuesta, asi tenga que perseguirte por todo el lugar" -Alex solo se quedo callado en forma de afirmacion- "Se que los ultimos meses hemos estado echandonos la culpa sobre quien ocaciono todo, cuando la verdad no mire siquiera que tu tambien sufriste bastante despues que terminaramos. Hasta hace poco comprendi todo lo el sufrimiento que debiste haber tenido no solo entonces, sino tambien ahora" -Alex estaba sorprendido, esperaba incluso que dijera que la culpa era de ambos, pero jamas que dijera eso- "c..claro que yo tambien sufri, pero ..." -intento poner su sentimiento en palabras, pero no sabia como-.

**-Alex:** "No era ni es el momento adecuado en resumidas cuentas, ¿no?" -dijo con algunas lagrimas ya brotandole de los ojos, seguidas por las lagrimas de la joven, quien aparte estaba sorprendida que por primera vez parecia estar en sincronia perfecta con su alma, y no con la de su amiga Karly-.

**-Karin:** "Yo...n..no se que desir..." -desia mientras se arojaba a abrasar el brazo del joven, quien a su vez le separaba y la aprendia con un calido y tembloroso abraso- "solo se que quiero desirte ... gracias ... por todos los gratos momentos ... y disculparme por todo lo malo que te hice y que te haya pasado por mi"

**-Alex:** "¿y por que no me culpas ahora?" -mensionaba un tanto sorprendido, pero dandose una idea de porque-

**-Karin:** "ya habra mas tiempo para echartelo en cara," -una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en ambos rostros- "pero quiero que hoy sea el dia de nuestra 'despedida'" -dijo mientras se aferraba al abraso del joven, quien dejava salir todas sus lagrimas y tristesas en silencio- "vamos a seguirnos paseando, ¿si?" -pregunto con una sonrisa sincera y calida, a lo que solo atino a responder afirmando con la cabeza y limpiandose las lagrimas-.

Y asi transcurrio gran parte de la tarde, mientras que para el asombro de conocidos y extraños, la pareja se paseaba sonrriente y relajada, tomados de la mano o abrasados tiernamente, besandose de cuando en cuando, como en sus tiempos felices de novios, tiempos que Alex pensaba jamas volverian a ser, y era mejor aprovechar el ultimo.

**-Cynthia:** "¡ES EL COLMO!" -gritaba, jadeaba y maldecia mientras ella y sus 2 amigos veian de lejos la ecena de un beso prolongado de la antes mencionada pareja, pero antes de que pudiera pensar o intentar hacer algo, ambos le detubieron- "¡dejenme iiiiir!"

**-Orlando:** "Dejalo, despues de todo este sera el ultimo dia" -la joven respondio con cara de enojo e incredulidad juntas, pero al ver el semblante serio del 'gran hermano', se tranquiliso, y con una mirada inquisitiva, logro recibir una inmediata explicacion-.

**-Rodolfo:** "Ellos se habian prometido que si algun dia encontraban a otra persona, se lo dirian inmediatamente, y que cuando ya no fuera a haber nada mas entre ellos, se darian una ultima cita de despedida ... Bueno eso segun me dijo Irana." -la joven volteo a ver con cara de 'na, ¿really?' a su 'mamigo'-

**-Orlando:** "Es verdad. A mi Aleman ya me habia dicho algo similar." -la chica bajo la cabeza pensando que eso sonaba a algo que su amigo haria, siendo como es-

**-Cynthia:** "¿Pero no se supone que Karin dejo a Aleman antes de empesar a salir con el otro?" -pregunto algo confundida ya sin el agarre de sus amigos-.

**-Orlando:** "Acuerdate que ella lo dejo por confusiones y cizalla que alguien de seguro le debio haber metido, porque tampoco se llevaban tan mal como para terminar asi (A parte miralos," -pensaba- "ahora que estan solos, paresen los mismos de hace 1 año)".

**-Cynthia:** "Tienes razon. Entonces te vienes con nosotros." -mencionaba la joven en un afan de hacer que aquella pareja no fuera interrumpida por ellos, en especial despues de ver como sufria Alex por todo ese asunto, y pensando que se deberia sentir muy feliz-.

**-Orlando:** "Ne ne ne ne ne ... cada quien sus intimidades," -al comentario la cara de la joven se torno molesto, apenado y sonrrojado, mientras el tercero se carcajeaba- "ademas yo aun tengo que encontrar lo mas interesante del lugar, despues de todo, Aleman no me dijo que se cancelava la apuesta" -la pareja sonrio en complicidad-. "'Tons', nos vemos al rato."

**-Cynthia:** "haz lo que quieras" -dijo finjiendo indiferencia-

**-Rodolfo:** "so-bres 'Cha-to'" -desia en un tono de 'malote'.

**-Voz de Alex narrando:** "Si todo era tan normal, ¿que vale la pena contar a parte de el ultimo encuentro de esa pareja? Es desir, es romantico, lo se, pero tambien se como es Karin, y esto solo seria una historia de un dia. Pero lo fantastico apenas esta por comensar".

=[ PERDIDA DE SEÑAL ]=

=[ Comercial de Pepsi-Man ]=

=[ SEÑAL RECUPERADA ]=

A pocos minutos del termino de la visita, Alex y Karin aun paseaban por el lugar, dirijiendose hacia una exposicion especial de joyeria que estaba por tiempo limitado, la cual habian desidido seria la ultima visita.

Pero en algun desconosido lugar, 3 personas vestidas con tunicas que cubrian su rostro, pero claramente mujeres, se encontraban ovservando una mesa enorme, la cual tenia un enorme pliego de papel aparentemente antiguo, en el cual se distinguian extraños simbolos mobiendose y brillando en la penumbra de aquello que parecia ser un enorme salon.

**-Extraña del centro:** "Es hora de mandarla"

**-Extraña de la izquierda:** "¿y a donde se supone la mandaremos? No hemos elegido quien la tendra"

**-Extraña de la derecha:** "no es necesario saberlo, despues de todo, no se necesita nada especial para tenerla, pero no todos podrian usarla sin terminar siendo usados" -y disiendo esto, de la manga de su tunica saco una joya-.

Era brillante de color azul obscuro, besandola la paso a la mujer del centro que tambien beso el objeto, pasandolo luego a la ultima, esta haciendo lo mismo la regreso a la primera, y dandole una ultima mirada, la arrojo la mesa hacia ningun lado en especial. La joya reboto un par de veces cambiando de direccion en algunas ocaciones, hasta detenerce en algun lugar del pliego antiguo. Despues de un par de segundos comenso a envolberse en una esfera negra que despedia cierto brillo particular, y una vez estando totalmente envuelta, empeso a incrustarse en el pliego hasta convertirse en un simbolo mas de aquel mar de simbolos.

**-Extraña del centro:** "solo espero que le den un buen uso a nuestro 'obsequio', y que no termine como tantos otros" -y disiendo esto ultimo, se desbanecieron dejando completamente solo aquel enorme salon.

A punto de terminar de ver la exibicion, mientras Karin imaginaba como se veria con aquel hermoso collar, Alex pudo notar de reojo como una especie de brillo de color obscuro detras de ellos, y segundos despues el ligero caer de algun objeto. Ambas sensaciones, tanto la luz como el caer, eran casi imperseptibles, pero cualquier persona observadora como era Alex, se daria cuenta. La verdad solo habia sido eso, no sintio escalofrios, o presentimientos, o algo que lo llamara misteriosamente a volverse para ver que habia sido, pero al no hayar alguna explicacion logica para aquello, a ecepcion de su imaginacion, desidio voltear solo por curiosidad, sin darse cuenta que la joven que le acompañaba se retiraba sin el, para encontrarse con una extraña joya del tamaño de un puño. De color azul obcuro, aquel peculiar objeto no se parecia a nada de lo que habia visto en esa exibicion, llegando a pensar que tal vez se caeria antes de que montaran la exibicion...

**-Alex:** "(pero" -pensaba el joven-, "¿de ser asi no se habrian dado cuenta ya? No...debio haberse caido hoy de lo contrario la gente de limpieza ya lo habria recogido" -pensaba mientras se acercaba al objeto sin darse cuenta que alguien lo llamaba-. "La verdadera pregunta es: si esta joya es de la exibicion, ¿como termino fuera de las vitrinas? ¿y como burlo los sensores?" -esta y mas preguntas le rondaban por la cabeza antes de tomar aquel objeto-. "Deberia entregarselo a alguno de los que trabajan aqui, [¿estas seguro?], pues me lo podria llevar, pero eso no seria honesto...y aunque si quiero llevarmelo, no se lo que sentiria el dueño de la exibicion si la llega a perder, ya que joyas de este color son muy dificiles de obtener. [Me pareces digno]" -todo esto transcurrio sin que alex se diera cuenta de que habia otra voz dentro de el, de hecho era identica a su propia voz, pero era una que no era de el- ... "¡Hhhh!"

**-Karin:** "Esta bien que sea nuestra despedida" -desia en tono de molestia la que era su acompañante-, "¡pero eso no te da derecho a dejarme sola y hacer un berrinche cuando quieras!" -esperaba en vano la respuesta del joven, pues nunca llego- "¿¡OYE ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO! ... ¿Hm?" -de pronto su coraje cambio a ira al ver como el joven mantenia la cabeza agachada, mientras su mano izquierda tomaba a la derecha, la cual presionaba con fuerza contra su pecho aquella joya, mientras que su ropa ya presentaba una perforacion y una gran mancha obscura...- "¿¡¿¡ PERO QUE DIABLOS HACES! ¡DEJA DE HACERLO! ¿¡¿¡¿¡NO VES QUE TE HACES DAÑO IMBECIL!"

**-Alex:** "Asi que...cres...que lo hago a proposito..." -dijo forsando su voz a salir-

**-Karin:** "¡LOGICO! ¡TE CONOZCO Y SE COMO ERES! ... ¡YA DEJA DE HACER ESO, ME PREOCUPA QUE TE PASE ALGO GRABE!" -desia casi rompiendo en llanto la joven-

**-¿?:** "Entonces intenta detenerme" -desia el cuerpo de Alex, con una voz identica, pero, sin lugar a dudas no sonaba como algo que el diria, con un timbre frio-

**-Karin:** "¡YA VERAS!" -dijo mientras tomaba ambas manos del joven el cual reacciono ante sus actos-.

**-Alex:** "NO KARIN NO LO..." -el timbre normal regreso a el, pero sonaba algo angustiado-

Todo fue tan rapido. Al momento que la chica separaba con fuerza y rapidez los brazos del joven, este soltaba un grito desgarrador al momento de soltar la joya, mientras esta poco a poco terminaba de incrustarse en el pecho de el ante el asombro de la chica, dejando salir chorros de sangre y un extraño brillo que variaba entre tonalidades celestes a azul obscuro-.

**-Karin:** "pero..." -desia paralisada mientras tomaba con miedo mientras presenciaba el acontesimiento, aferrandose a las manos que ella misma habia separado-.

**-Alex:** "¡GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ... uhhh ..."

Alex callo inconciente.

**-Karin:** "no...¡no!...¡NOOOOOO!" -dejaba salir el llanto que se mesclaba con las gotas de sangre en su rostro, mientras gritaba desesperada el nombre de su amigo intentando que reaccionara-.

Algunas personas que habian escuchado los desgarradores gritos, se acercaban preocupadas, y terminaban mirando con horror el enorme agujero en el pecho del joven mientras de el salia sangre a borbotones, y a su lado una joven con manchas sangre en el rostro y blusa, sangre perteneciente al ahora agonisante joven.

Pero dentro de la mente del joven, no reinaba la obscuridad, sino...

**-¿?: **"Bien, ya es hora de probarte"

**-Alex:** "¿quien ... eres?"

**-¿?:** "Eso depende de ti"

Fin del Primer Capitulo

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+

NOTAS Y ACLARACIONES

Horno 3[1]: Este lugar no es ficticio. Es una especie de...¿museo? Que esta en mi ciudad natal, que es precisamente donde se desarrollan los sucesos de esta historia: Monterrey, Nuevo Leon, Mexico (ciudad, estado, pais. En ese orden). Si les interesa saber un poco mas del lugar...pues busquenlo en internet. **ACLARO: **ahi no ha habido ninguna exibicion de joyeria especial o algo por el estilo (y si lo hubo no me entere), ese echo es completamente de mi creatividad.

E.I.A.O. Sto. Domingo[2]: Este tambien es un lugar real, y si es una escuela: Escuela Industrial y Preparatoria Tecnica Alvaro Obregon, y cuenta con 4 sucursales: Churubusco, Santo Domingo, Tres caminos y Linares, todas ubicadas en Nuevo Leon, Mexico. De hecho, el viaje al Horno 3 si se realizo en la unidad Sto. Domingo, solo que no fue despedida, sino un regalo del entonces Coordinador de la escuela (Q.D.E.P.) y fue en la primera mitad del semestre.

Hagan Reviews, a ver si me inspiro mas, y chance y modifico la historia original.


End file.
